


Spawn of Satan

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Horny, Kissing, Making Out, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from Pink1096 The reader is pregnant. Lucifer is a surprisingly attentive boyfriend...for ALL her needs. Smut in the middle and a fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spawn of Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink1096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink1096/gifts).



> I hope this is what you were going for :) I've never written about pregnancy, so I hope it is ok!

You waddle around your apartment, trying to find a comfortable place to lay down. “Three couches and a bed, and all of them feel like a bed of nails” you grumble to yourself. You eventually settle in on the love seat, fanning yourself with a nearby magazine. You are about seven months pregnant, and your belly shows it. Your ankles have swelled and if you hear one more person comment on your motherly glow, you were gonna wring their necks. _It’s not a motherly glow; that is sweat! Buckets of it._ Sam and Dean had come by to visit a few hours ago, just checking up on you. You made them come tell you about their hunts and what was going on with Castiel. You miss hunting with them, but there was no way in Hell you could fight a monster when you felt like a blimp. They constantly would ask you who the father was, claiming they would kill him for knocking you up. You always told them it was just some random dude, at some random bar, on some random night. Little did they know…

“Hey sexy mamma” you hear from a mischievous voice. _Speak of the Devil._

“Ha!” you snort, “not feeling so sexy” you mumble, shifting uncomfortably.

“Oh but just look at that mother’s glow” he teases, knowing how it bothers you.

“Lucifer, get over here so I can strangle you.” Usually you wouldn’t talk to him that way; he was the Devil! THE fallen angel! But right now your hormones are in a tizzy and you are so done.

“You don’t mean that” he says in a patronizing tone. His light blue eyes are sparkling, but at the moment it just annoys you. “Can you feel the baby kicking today?” He comes over and sits by you on the loveseat.

“No, but his pitchfork likes to stab me in the ribs, and his cloven hoof constantly pushes on my bladder.”

Lucifer gives you an admonishing look, “Oh, that’s real funny” he retorts sarcastically. You stick your tongue out at him playfully. “I am serious, how are you feeling?” Lucifer was nervous as soon as you found out that you were pregnant. Technically the baby would be half angel, and therefore more powerful than you.

“Relax babe, if something was wrong you would be the first to know.”

“Damn right I better be” he practically growls. You loved Lucifer, but at the end of the day, he was still an evil son of a bitch sometimes. You would never tell Sam and Dean that not only was this his baby, but that you two were actually committed to each other. Sure you didn’t see eye to eye on a couple of things…most things. But there was an undeniable chemistry between the two of you that was impossible to ignore.

“Oh don’t threaten me” you snap. “Now make yourself useful and rub my feet or something” you mutter. The Devil rolls his eyes, but helps you shift your feet into his lap. You moan as he massages your instep, releasing some of the tension.

“Hmm, haven’t heard that sound in a while” he half teases, half pouts.

“Oh shut up.” It’s not your fault that he is never around when you are horny. It just strikes at the most random of times. His fingers stroke your skin, gently circling on the balls of your feet. He gently tickles your toes and you yelp, suddenly feeling a deep warmth pool in your stomach.  “Ah, oh Jesus” you whisper. He snarls slightly at the reference, but continues on. He continues to work at your feet, tenderly rubbing your swollen ankles. Your lower half clenches, giving off small quivers. You moan loudly tossing your head back slightly. “Oh shit, Lucifer. The hell kind of magic is in your fingers?”

You squirm about on the couch, giving high whines. Your boobs are suddenly very sensitive, and you feel your nipples grow erect. Holy shit you’re horny, and you need you boyfriend’s cock. Now!

“Lucifer?’ you pant. He just grins, and takes his shirt off quickly, revealing his smooth skin.

“Say no more little mommy. Come to Daddy” Normally you would vomit at words like these, but at this point he could call you a dung beetle and it would still turn you on. He gets up off the couch and grabs your wrists, hoisting you up carefully. He helps your remove your shirt, and unclasps your bra. You look down at your swollen tummy, feeling very large and awkward. Lucifer sees the concerned look on your face and bends down to ghost his lips over it. “More to love babe, more to love” he says genuinely. It surprises you, but you find yourself grinning back at him.  He fists his hand in your hair, pushing in for a fiery kiss. You feel yourself get wet as his forked tongue tantalizingly dances in your mouth. He spars with your tongue as his other hand reaches for your breast. He massages it, teasing your nipples in a way that has you whining like a wanton whore. He grazes his teeth on your throat, “That’s right. Let me hear you my pretty little slut.”

He gets on his knees, trailing his tongue down your belly as he lowers himself. He drags your pants down, guiding you out of them. Lucifer gives you a lascivious grin that nearly makes you convulse in pleasure. His eyes are practically burning with lust, and he bites his lip as he surveys your naked form. “I swear, you are the sexiest girl in the world.” You blush as he shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, his erection springing free. You study it hungrily, watching how the pre cum collects at the bright head, his thick shaft bulging. Lucifer gives you a malevolent grin, and you know you’re gonna get that cock.

“So, do you want me to fuck you baby? Fuck you till you can’t walk straight?’

“Too late” you respond, earning a disdainful look from Lucifer.

“What was that?” he challenges. You decide to play along, because you really need him inside you.

“Fuck me” you moan, pressing your lips to his neck, nibbling softly.

“That’s what I thought” he growls, pulling you on to the couch. He grabs your hips as you kneel on the couch, stomach to the back of it. Your ass is to him, and he gives it a small smack, earning a deep moan from your throat. He pushes a finger in, making sure you are ready, “Oh baby, so wet. So ready” he whispers in your ear. He lines up with your hole, pressing in to you. Your pussy stretches in response, every inch of your skin buzzing. You feel a delicious burn deep inside you.

“Oh fuck yes!” you nearly scream, gripping the couch with white knuckles. He pulls out and pushes back in, going deeper. You clench around him, trying to increase the friction. He thrusts his pelvis rapidly, fluidly moving in and out. “Ah ah ah, yes, faster, harder” you demand breathily. He slams into you, going balls deep as he nails your g-spot. You yelp loudly, his thighs smacking against your ass. He leans down to bite your shoulder blade, groaning into you.

“Still so tight, and so hot. All mine. My little slut” he says in a husky voice, pulling tightly on your hair. He continues to ram into you, pummeling your till you can only experience the pleasure deep inside you. You can’t think straight, and you feel yourself build. He fucks you, your breasts bouncing with his rhythm, and you move your body along with his. You feel the baby squirm inside you, an odd sensation just under your skin. You need this release, your entire body is on edge, your heart fluttering.

“Cum for me. Now!” Lucifer yells, and you feel as if you shatter into a million pieces, each a fragment of pure ecstasy and carnality. You lose your breath, feeling weightless as you tumble with your orgasm. His hips stutter as he cums in you, warm and filling. He grabs you by the waist, and you think you may topple over. He sits on the couch bringing you slowly down in between his thighs. You lean back on his body, and he nibbles on your ear as the two of you pant breathlessly.

“Oh god I needed that” you whisper, leaning your head back to caress Lucifer’s jaw with your lips. “Ah!” you exclaim, feeling a jerking pressure in your middle. You look down and see a brief imprint of a tiny foot, pressing out from under your skin. Lucifer inhales sharply, his hand tentatively going to your stomach. You guide him over your skin urging him to feel. The baby pushes at his touch, and he smirks.

“Smart kid, knows his father.”

“We don’t know that it’s a boy” you huff. “The baby is probably all hyped up on the endorphin rush I just had” you giggle.

Lucifer silently contemplates, rubbing his thumb along your swollen belly. “When I am ruler of all things, it’s all going to belong to him” he says quietly. “If anything tries to hurt you two, I swear I will unleash a vengeance so ruthless that the wrath of God will pale in comparison.”

You can’t help but smile. You know Lucifer is damaged, you know it’s fucked up that you’re even with him. But in his own way, he really cares. Promises of revenge and desolation are just his ways of showing it. “What if it’s a girl?” you question, squeezing his hand.

“Well then. I hope she’s just like her mother. Except dangerous and conniving like her father. My little girl will fear no one and nothing.” You snuggle into the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh. Fucked up? Yes. But you aren’t complaining. No way in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reminder that I do prompts/requests for any SPN ship, or reader insert :)


End file.
